Saburo Fukushin
Saburo Fukishin (さぶろ ふくしん) was a male character that appeared in episode 45 of Ultraseven. History Ultraseven Saburo Fukushin is a Japanese man that works in areas around Kawasaki, Kanagawa Prefecture next to Tokyo. Although he works like normal citizens in Japan, Saburo prefers to tend to his personal hobby of being an amateur astronomer. He enjoys looking at the starry night sky late at night. This is detrimental to him as when he works at the local factory, he tends to doze off, which almost resulted in a serious injury. Saburo is also unpopular in his community as his neighbor always teases him and finds him very annoying late at night. One day after his shift at work, Saburo rides his bike and falls on the grass in a very tired state. A young boy approaches him and speaks to him. The two have a friendly conversation. Saburu reveals to the boy his dreams of discovering a new star on his telescope and naming it after him. Saburo later gets home that night and looks through his telescope as usual. However, this time he spots flying saucers in space. Saburo panics at the sight of them after runs to his neighbor's house. His neighbor becomes angry at the rude awakening and tells Saburo to go away. Saburo later phones the Ultra Garrison. However, the Ultra Garrison doesn't detect any flying saucers on their advanced telescopes and passes it off as just stars. The next day, Saburo is met with the young boy he spoke to previously. After telling him what happened, the boy tells him the flying saucers will be in the sky for sure. Once again, Saburo spots the flying saucers, but his neighbor becomes infuriated at Saburo's shouting at night. This time, Saburo shows his neighbor the flying saucers on his telescope. Saburo once again phones the Ultra Garrison, only for them to not believe him once again. The next day, the young boy once again speaks to Saburo. Saburo mentions that once again, the Ultra Garrison didn't believe him. Saburo then goes on to speak how depressed he is in his life. He goes on to speak on how he wants to "live among the stars." The young boy later takes Saburo to his telescope shop. There, the young boy reveals himself to be Alien Perolynga. Perolynga mocks Saburo, comparing him to the boy from "The Boy Who Cried Wolf." Alien Perolynga then urges Saburo to join him on his voyage to space. However, Saburo tries to resist him. The Ultra Garrison then finds out Saburo was telling the truth and go to stop Perolynga's fleet. After Alien Perolynga is defeated by Ultraseven, Saburo is recognized for his actions in his community. The next morning, Saburo rides his bike to work, however, he is later once again to his job at the factory. Gallery bandicam 2017-04-02 19-54-12-397.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-55-11-477.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-55-28-181.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-55-41-079.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-55-52-497.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-55-59-044.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-56-04-341.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-56-08-476.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-56-16-939.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-56-36-732.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-57-01-235.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-57-23-225.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-58-06-348.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-58-22-761.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-59-35-450.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 19-59-41-917.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-01-10-869.jpg|Saburo narrowly avoids being hit by a truck bandicam 2017-04-02 20-01-25-897.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-01-54-845.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-02-04-151.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-02-50-627.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-06-21-891.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-06-30-375.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-07-24-970.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-08-21-006.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-08-52-299.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-09-17-097.jpg bandicam 2017-04-02 20-09-30-492.jpg Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraseven Category:Allies Category:Civilians